Jack's Odyessey
by RedBarron
Summary: What happens when Kimiko wanders into the woods alone. It kick starts an adventure that rocks Jack's world. Raimundo has some foul play and Jack has to deal with troulbes at home.
1. Greensleeves

Kimiko strolled through the woods care free as ever. Smiling, Occasionally smelling a flower. Yes she it had been Summer break at last and Master Fung had allowed them two week to go home. Raimundo went back to Brazil, Omi went with him and Clay he decided to go to Bon Bini Curacao and spend a relaxing two weeks in the Caribbean. And that meant that the temple was all hers,yes life was good.

As the path ended it came to ring of bushes around a open space. As she tried to make her way through the shrubbery at the last she saw none other than...Jack Spicer.

Jack Spicer made his way to the open space. He carried with him a case. Kimiko sat stealth fully in the brush. He opened the case to reveal a violin . Kimiko had to bite down on her lower lip... this was going to be funny Jack killing all the forest creatures with the horrible sound of his Violin, hilarious.

Jack spread his feet and turned his left foot right (a/n: and no i didn't get that from Ed, Edd, and Eddy). Raising the instrument to his chin. Then slid the bow across.

What Kimiko heard wasn't the terrible screeching she thought it would be but a smooth and adept. It started almost happy but had melancholy feel to it. But then it began on the first bar Jack began singing his elegant and filled with youth.

_Alas my love you do me wrong _

_to cast me off discourtesy _

_for I have loved you for so long_

_delighting in thy company _

_Greensleeves was all my joy _

_Greensleeves was my delight '_

_Greensleeves of my heart of gold_

_And who but my lady Greensleeves_

He stopped singing and his violin came to a halt. Kimiko felt her self coming back to normal. What the heck just happened.

"Suddenly Jack spoke " Did you think I did OK." Kimiko had realized why she was in the hypnotic state she was she let her shirt show through the bushes and crimson was very bright.

She came out of the bushes as calmly as ever and answered politely

"You did very well, almost to the point of expert Jack. Jack I never new you had such an artistic talent.

Jack smiled and replied " Well there a lot of things you don't know about me, other than the fact that we're enemies."

Her face turned serious " So Jack how long did you know I was there ?" she questioned. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

He took a deep breath and answered " Well as soon as I got here. I heard ruffling in the bushes and then saw you your pigtails. Kimiko looked at her tall pigtails.

Once more she queried " So why did you sing that song? Jack turned a crimson at this question. Oh..."

He started off in a shy tone " Well ... I've always sort of liked you. Not even that I love you. His voice gathering charisma. The description fits perfectly you see. Remember the chameleon-bot. It wasn't for Shen gong wu ... his voice trailed off there.

Jack lowered his head. Then without warning Kimiko raced and pounced on to him "I've always loved you too Jack Spicer, but we never got a chance to be alone. At this the two went into a passionate kiss.

"So what about Raimundo?" Jack asked.

"Ah he'll find someone in Brazil,in fact if I'm not correct he's teaching Omi the game right now.

"Well thats good. Jack stood up and brushed himself off.

"Want to meet tomorrow?" Jack almost sang in delight.

"Sure but lets just talk." Kimiko answered.

Jack carefully picked a rose from a nearby bush. And gave it to Kimiko. "For you."

As Jack left Kimiko raced straight to her room and put the rose in water ... yes life was good.

(OK that was my second story should I continute or not what do you think give me review come on thats all I want)


	2. The Lake

Jack and Kimiko's meeting where common place throughout the week. No one would ever question where she was going why she was going and really no one cared. Till one day Kimiko asked " Jack do you think we could go swimming."

Jack happily replied " Yeah, that would be fun, in fact there is a swimming hole nearby. They both set off to get there swimming trunks. Kimiko changed into her Blue two piece swimming trunks and Jack got that where of course ... Black but with a red streak down the right side.

They both approached the lake Kimiko had beat Jack there and was already swimming. "Hows the water?" Jack yelled. He stuck his big toe in : it was ice cold. He got goosebumps all over his body. He put his arms around one another and whooped.

Kimiko giggled at this. Jack walked back behind the tree. " Where ya going?" Kimiko asked rather worried.

Then Jack ran out behind the tree toward the lake and yelled "Cannonball !!". He landed in the lake splashing water everywhere. Kimiko was trying to get the water out of her eyes. Jack sank deep into the lake. The sun shone faintly through the water. Down below seaweed and other lake vegetation grew. As Jack surfaced he was painting for breath.

Kimiko was back stroking on the other side of the lake. Jack had a moment to observe. Her form elegant his was not as fine as hers if anything his was bulky and wide. Jack thought to himself " Man she's hot. I wonder maybe we could go out tonight".

Jack gathering his confidence was about to ask. "Hey Kimi! he hailed. Kimiko stopped her swimming and started to walk over to Jack. Suddenly Kimiko lost her footing and suddenly went under. "Kimi" Jack yelled at the top of his voice.

With all the power of his being he plunged downward. Kimi looked around she was being forced by the currents to move. At first she just held her breath.. Her lungs where burning. She looked up as she plunged to the bottom last time to see the sun. One breath and it would be all over. But then a strong arm wrapped around her and brought her up.

Jack laid Kimiko on the lake's bank. She coughed up lake water. Then started sobbing openly. Jack snuggled next to her then wrapping his jacket around them.

She started to talk in between sobs " Jack ... you ... saved... me".

"Yeah that has happened to me before when I went on a fishing trip. What a scary time knowing your about to die." At this Jack picked her up bridal style and using his now mounted Heli-bot took her back to the temple.

By this time she had come back and was no longer sobbing, if anything she was smiling. Being carried by Jack and he rescued me from a premature death. As they came to the outside of the temple Jack let her down.

But right before she left she gave him a peck on the check and said " Thanks". Jack smiled and flying up into the air sped off toward his house.

Jack came into his house happy as ever whistling a song. He plopped down on the couch and started to watch T.V. Suddenly Wuya hovered next to him and said "Well your awful happy."

He simple answer was "yup. She eyed him suspiciously knowing there was more to this than he let on. She then floated in front of Jack. "Hey I'm watching T.V." Jack said angrily.

Then without warning Wuya entered Jack's head. Jack fell to the floor in a trance. He gargled and gasped for air. He's eyes going to the back of his head. Wuya came out looking happy she then fled the Spicer Mansion to some unknown detestation.


	3. Unexpected

Two weeks flew by fairly quickly. Dojo came in caring Raimundo,Omi, and Clay who apparently got a tan when he was in the Caribbean. The monks came through the temple talking about there experiences.

"Raimundo taught me how to pick up chicks. I even got to raise one." Raimundo rolled his eyes the failed attempt to show Omi how to date.

Clay didn't sound so happy " Well first I got s unburnt, then I got drunk because they allowed me to get beer at 15 (really its true look it up). Kimiko laid in bed fiddling with a pair of spare goggles that Jack had given as a gift.

She was so busy that she didn't notice the guys walking in. "Is that Jack Spicer's goggles?" Raimundo asked suspiciously.

Before Kimiko could answer Omi interrupted "Oh yes Kimiko must have kicked his ass so bad he had dropped his goggles. I assume that you did a good job why we where ... even though you are a girl.

Both Raimundo and Clay looked at Omi. What Raimundo said that saying "ass" was sexy talk". At this comment Raimundo slapped his face in his hands.

At this the group walked away explaining Omi's mistake. Kimiko late a much relieved sigh. Oh that was close. I've got to make sure to never let them know or until they can understand otherwise life will go on as normal.

Kimiko would still see Jack. The meetings took place every few days or so. Then one day Raimundo questioned "Why is Kimiko going into the woods so often?" Clay gave the I don't know shrug. As Kimiko left through the front gate Raimundo decided to follow.

As Kimiko entered the woods and then he headed for the forest. He stepped quietly hoping not make a sound. Then he came to the clearing and hid in the bushes just as Jack had done earlier.

There he saw Kimiko sitting on the ground and out came Jack Spicer. Raimundo had to fight the urge to attack but watched in interest.

Kimiko ran and hugged Jack they both gave a quick kiss. "Kimi Kimiko gave a hmmm. Could I ask you question".

"Of course." came her usual reply.

Getting on his knees "Kimiko Tohomiko would you marry me?".

Then the reply "Yes,Yes, Jack Spicer I will marry you. Raimundo looked his mouth agape. No he thought this is not happening. Yeah that's it it's a bad dream, I'm having a nightmare. He closed his eyes and mumbled.

Meanwhile Kimiko held on Jack's back as they flew away on the Heli-bot. When Raimundo opened his eyes there was nothing but dust.

Jack was already making plans for the wedding. He was in the study of the house calculating bills, designing the cake, and hiring a priest at the local church. He worked endlessly at a 19th century desk that he had inherited. Beside him was an ancient cash register that also doubled as a calculator.

Meanwhile Kimiko was upstairs looking through dresses and making out invitations. It was working into midnight and Jack was still doing calculations. Then he rather portly man came throw the door. He spoke with a strong Irish accent "Began your pardon Mr. Spicer I brought you a cup of home made tea to help you relax.

On the tray was a kettle with steam coming out of its snout. He put the tray on the desk and pored the tea. Jack spoke graciously when he said "Thank you, Devon".

As the cook left he was about to take a sip when Devon came back in and said "Oh I forget to get sugar". The bluntness of his statement had made Jack spill some of the tea on him.

He put the sugar in stirred then left. Jack looked up at the clock : 12:15 A.M. Jack suddenly yawned and headed upstairs to his bed. He snuggled up to Kimiko who had already gone to sleep. And fell to a very deep sleep.


	4. Wedding and Kidnap

Bright rays of sunshine came through the window of Jack's bedroom. Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes,clad in a pair of black boxers. He went down stairs to find on the couch a note :

_Dear Jack,_

_  
Gone to Temple to talk to friends about wedding. I took the liberty of making breakfast, it's over on the table. _

_Your love, Kimiko soon to be Spicer. _

_  
_Jack looked to his left and a hearty breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon. Jack took the tray and sat it in the kitchen. As he consumed the fine meal he read over the morning newspaper. When he was finished he went back upstairs and switched his old boxers for new ones and mounted his black trench coat and black pants.

He made his way into the bathroom to comb his hair. After so he went back downstairs and took a seat at his desk. Removing the jacket he laid it on the seat. His brown suspenders glistened on his white under shirt.

He mailed in all the bills and designs that he had been making and strolled outside. The morning dew was on the grass. It squeaked his boots and he made his way threw his front yard.

On the east side of the Spicer mansion was a garden area. Jack browsed the large selection of flowers from all countries on the earth. He looked up wards toward the never ending blue sky ...

Meanwhile ...

Raimundo entered Chase's fortress. His arm held with the sword of the storm and the golden tiger claws. As he entered Chase's cats automatically approached him. Out of the shadows came Chase. "Well its the trespassing young monk is it. What do you want?"

Raimundo's answer was direct and straight forward. " I need your help. I need to get rid of Jack Spicer. His voice was a stern as he could muster.

" Oh yes. He didn't seem surprised. Word has reached my ear that the one named Kimiko is engaged to Jack and you wish to get rid of him so you can claim her as your own." Raimundo was absolutely dumbfounded. Chase gave a smirk.

" I shall do it. He replied. But not for your sake I want to rid me of this nuisance once and for all. Go now know that I have already something planned". At this Raimundo departed with a evil grin on his face.

Jack was inside watching television when Kimiko came in. " So what did they think?" he asked in an anxious voice. She took a deep breath then lobbed on the couch with Jack.

Her voice was calm and at ease when she answered " Oh they took it OK. Raimundo wasn't there thought they said he was on a walk".

Jack gave a satisfied grin and put his arm around Kimiko.

The next day was the wedding. The pink ancient church rose steeply around the surrounding countryside. Everyone that knew Jack or Kimiko was there including Jack's parents and Kimiko's. Kimiko's father set had up with a crew multiple hidden cameras to capture.

" Make sure you angle it correctly if you miss one minute of my daughters wedding I will fire all of you. Mr Tohomiko yelled at the crew.

A man approached him " Can we at least have a break?".

"Noooooo!!!!, no breaks, I hired you bags if blubber to work to work and thats what your going to do."

Jack was in the front in a Tuxedo and a top hat (suggested by his father). Then on the ancient organ began to play "Here come the bride".

Kimiko walked down the aisle her footsteps neat, her head bouncing to a minimum. A man with about 30 with a clear face dressed in a catholic cardinal dress was in the front. He began " Will you Jack have Kimiko to be your wife? Will you comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

" Will you Kimiko have Jack to be you husband? Will you comfort keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

" I do"

He prayed in Latin for a moment then said " Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride. They both leaned in and Dutch kissed.

At the reception Jack was having the time of his life. Dancing and conversing with all his friends (fairly new). Soon Jack steeped outside to catch a breather. He glanced out at the lake. Glittering from all the dockside restaurants and stores.

Then out of the shadows Chase came a knocked him over the head. Using the golden tiger claws Chase plunged him into the English channel.

At the party no one noticed not even Kimiko soft and quick as a shadow he had been.


	5. Lindisfarne

Jack rolled his head one side and opened his eyes. All around him was white was far as he could see. "Huh,well I must be in Heaven.

Then a voice that he never heard he spoke with a English accent " Well actually, your in Lindisfarne, In the shire of York, and it's 9:47 in the morning on October the 11th.

Jack shook his head then saw the man. He was in his 40s wearing the robe of a monk, he had black hair with a bald spot on top. " Lindisfarne, what is that.

He told again "Your in England on the Holy Isle of Lindisfarne to be more precise.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "England, no I should be in China."

"Well whatever you say. But we found you floating out in the water, you had a big bump on your head. Jack felt behind his head he let out a groan of pain. Yeah you see."

"Well then I need to get to a phone."

The old monk shook his head . "No phones on Lindisfarne. We chose to live lives away from technology.

"Are there any ways off Lindisfarne?" Jack asked.

Again he shook his head. "Sorry young sir the only road off is flooded and it won't be going down for almost 10 days. Well ..." his voice trailed off.

"What, what !?" Jack asked.

"Well we built a Trireme, that's the only way of the Island. Jack sprang up and rushed over to the balcony. Looking off the mighty citadel of Lindisfarne he saw the ocean. And out in the dock stood a Trireme.

"If you wish you could use it to get home." Almost immediately Jack ran out of the door. Jack then came back and asked "What is your name?"

The old monk raised his head and replied "Anthony, my name is Anthony."

Jack nodded and continued to run to the dock. On the side of the ship in white paint was its name "_Devon Belle". _ Jack raided his eyebrows. All along the dock sailors where packing in crates and loading up supplies.

Jack made his way up the gang plank of the might vessel. Jack looked fore and aft he estimated about 100ft and 35 ft across. Some crew where already on deck playing cards and gambling. Jack made his way around and went up to the helm.

Jack took his silver whistle his father gave him for a birthday present and blew as hard as he could. It let out an annoying high pitched squeal. The crew assembled on the deck.

"Crew, Jack began I am your new Captain. My name is Jack Spicer. Please fill free to approach with questions at will."

A crewman stepped forward from the crowd. His blond hair sparkled. "Yes Mr. Spicer, just where are we heading."

"Good question, we will be heading through then Suez canal and rounding India go to China." There where murmurers from the crew.

He spoke again "And how much do we get?" There where growls of approval in the crew.

Jack once again gave his answer "I will pay you all 3,000 dollars for your service. In addition I will give you all land in Britain. Don't worry m'boys I've had plenty of navigation skills. Now cast afford and midship. Haul down the sail, tighten the riggers and man your oars."

The mighty vessel made its way out of the port of Lindisfarne. Jack looked behind him and watched Lindisfarne as it slowly faded away. Jack then turned and saw nothing but sea.

(Ok thanks for the reviews all where helpful and appreciated. If your following the story give me Ideas on what he'll to face.)


	6. Spanish Ladies

Jack stood on the deck of his new ship the_ Devon Belle. _A lusty wind had allowed his crew to abandon the oars and had brought him fast down England and was now off the coast of France. He used a telescope to look out on to the yonder land.

It was green and looked like England only a little greener. He steeped down into his office to look over his map. Using a tracing compass he adjustments to his map plotting there course. He decided that it would be faster to go around South America.

Made his way to the helm's man and said "Take her south-southwest. Steer her into the strait and we can make a clear shot for the Caribbean.

"Aye, sir South-southwest." he started turning the wheel to the side.

"Captain the tow headed blond came forth again. We've run out of a supplies. We didn't get much food in Lindisfarne because of the storm. We need to pull into Normandy to get supplies."

Jack nodded his head. "Change of planes, turn the ship southeast." This time he didn't answer only turned the mighty wheel.

Days earlier at the Reception.

When the party had died down Kimiko had noticed Jack was not there. She quickly searched the hotel they where in. Then asked to the crowd "Where Jack?".

The crowd shrugged there shoulders because they didn't know. Out of nowhere the golden tiger claw portal appeared. Chase Young stepped out holding Jack's jacket. "Your husband is dead. His voice full malice and cruelty. Know that he suffered greatly and died painfully." Salt tears welled up in Kimiko's eyes, she was on the very urge from the anxiety to spilling her stomach. As he saw this opened the vortex and left.

In her room Kimiko was bawling her eyes out at the loss. It was almost 11:25 when there was a knock on the door. " Yes ... who ... is ... it?" she said between sobs.

"It's Rai can I come in?" She sat up and came to the door and opened it. Rai came in and saw the red under her eyes and knew she had been crying.

"Maybe we could go to the fair its in town. Kimiko thought about it. She would have just given the excuse : I'm too tired. But it would crush him. Then she remembered when she and Jack had first kissed. A tear welled up in he eye. Kim?

"Yes Rai ill go."

His smile was very broad "Cool follow me." He grabbed her by the hand and led her out the door. He led her up a steep hill and near the ocean it was : A huge fair with roller coasters, and rides of all kinds. Kimiko had forgotten the pain she was in and was automatically happy.

She and Rai went on various rides having the time of her life. She forgot about Jack or death at all. About two she and Rai sat on a large hill over looking the fair. "Have fun Kim?"

She gave a small voiced "Yep".

"Yeah me too. This is really a sight huh? They snuggled close together. Then Raimundo went for the kiss.

Right before he could so she put a finger on his lips. "Not yet Rai. It's too early.

Raimundo withdrew disappointed. "Can we go on a date then?"

"I don't see why not." she replied.

"OK ill pick you up at Jack's house (Jack had built a Dutch Colonial mansion nearby that was know Kimiko's by inheritance). He walked away. Kimiko looked over the sea a gave a groan.

Jack's crew where now supplied and heading out on the Atlantic ocean. Using the trade winds they headed across the Atlantic. As Jack let the horizon sink he heard the soft singing of his sailors :

_Farewell and adieu to you Spanish ladies _

_Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain. _

_For we've received orders to sail for old England _

_We hope very soon to see you again _

_And we'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors._

_We'll rant and we'll roar across the salt seas_

_And until we strike sounding of old England _

_From Ushant to Sicily is Thirty five leagues _

(Listen i'm not going to continue the story until I get at least 12 reviews so my asking leave reviews.)


	7. Encounter and Suprise

Jack looked over the railing of his ship. They had reached the Caribbean and where fast approaching an island. It was fairly big. The men where very excited to see land again. They had run low on water and food and they wanted to pull in.

Though Jack had thought that the water might give dysentery , but the crew over ruled it. Plus Jack really needed to stretch his legs. As soon as the life boat hit land Jack knew something was wrong. The lack of noise and the smell. Jack sent two messengers to see who inhabited the island.

Thomas and John had been sent to do this. The duo searched threw the island and found nothing. Then John grabbed his neck neck in pain then fell down dead. Thomas went over to see what had happened. And on his neck was a poison dart.

Then the whistle of arrows now filled the air. With all the energy that Thomas had he ran to ship to inform Jack of what happened. By the time he reached the rest of the crew he was out of breath. A arrow had grazed his arm but that was it. He gasped in air big gulps of a time.

"Savages!" he yelled as hard as he could then a arrow hit him in the shoulder and killed him.

"Make for the ship!" Jack ordered. Jack pulled out his Navy Colt that he had gotten as a birthday present. Though his father only bought it for show Jack fixed to where it would fire steel cartridges (Navy Colt originally fired a cap and ball).

Out of the woods sprang about 70 or so Caribbean natives wielding axes and spears. Jack rushed into the boat. As the savages closed in he fired on the party, then a dull thud. He cocked the hammer again and fired then he saw one fall into the ocean dead. Red consumed the water around where the body laid.

Jack kept firing at the Indians until they where far out enough that the crew fired there bolt action rifles. The volley of fire killed about 5/8th of the natives. They let a few more arrows fly then retreated back into the woods.

The crew still on board the _Devon Belle _had watched from afar of the shooting. The longboat that had carried them to shore was pierced with about 45 arrows and was beginning to leak. As the crew hoisted the boat Jack anxiously got on board.

Jack went below deck to the ship's 7 pound cannon of which the ship had 6. Jack commanded the teams some of which had just manned there post. "Bring the 3 cannon on the left over to the right. The crew spun the cannon around then tied them to latches. Make the cannons bear toward the center of the island that's most likely where they are."

Jack's cannon crew eagerly adjusted the sight on cannons. They loaded the lead shot in and held there torches. "FIRE!" came Jack's order. The cannons gave a screech then the rounds whistled toward there target.

At the Indian tribe village the remaining warriors returned with the heads of Thomas and John. Suddenly explosions. All around cannon fire blew bamboo houses into the air sending splinters everywhere.

The tribe panicked into a frenzy. A cannon shot erupted next to 3 men hurdling them into the air. Towers that where used as protection came crashing down. Mothers with small children ran to the forest for safety. There was a huge supply of gunpowder and ammunition from what the natives had took from unfortunate souls. A round shot hit the huge pile of explosives A great burst of fire incarcerated those nearby. Others caught on fire, screaming and yelling some throwing themselves into the wells to escape the fiery death.

Jack and the rest of the crew could see the fire ball and the distant screams of wounded and dying people. Jack pulled his collar and looking satisfied turned around and said "Where even enough." Thought Jack had saw the gesture as incredibly cruel he needed to know that the natives would never bother any one again.

The gallant ship pulled out from the harbor. Jack turned his back never wanting to look back.

Jack's house ...

Kimiko woke up that morning OK. She ate some breakfast then it happened. She ran to the bathroom and vomited violently into the toilet.

She felt terrible, well better safe than sorry she thought. And it was so that when it came in, it proved that she was indeed... Pregnant. (Dramatic music)

"I can't be pregnant, how did this happen!. She slips down off the window and sighs. Oh yeah thats how it happened." She lets out a groans then walks back down to eat grapes with chicken.

(I'm sorry I might not be able to update for a while. Got to study for a test, really got to study.)


	8. A New Ship

Anthony walked idly up the citadel of Lindisfarne. He had just come back from eating lunch in the great hall. When he walked into his bedroom the door was open. He walked in cautiously then examined the room. Then out of the back of the door. was Chase.

He ran over to Anthony and stabbed him several times with a dagger . Anthony grabbed his chest in pain. He feel onto the floor, blood dripping down the floor. Chase smiled evilly over Anthony who was taking gasp of air. And Chase's sinister question came forth "Do you fear pain? Would you like to live? Then tell me where is Jack Spicer."

Anthony taking forced breaths strained "He's in the Caribbean." Then started taking shallow breaths.

Chase looked satisfied. He took the dagger and slit Anthony's throat. Anthony let out a gargle then dies on the floor. Blood spewing out of the open wound. Chase jumped out the window and back to his layer.

The _Devon Belle_ had now reached Bon Bini Curacao or for short Curacao. It was a welcome sight for the crew. The sight of land that wasn't inhabited by savages. The Dutch architecture towered over the harbor.

Jack happily got off the gangplank on to Dutch Antilles territory. Never had he been so relieved. He walked into the local tavern on the water front. Over and open fire sizzled a large roast of beef. The fat crackled and popped as it simmered.

Jack's stomach growled. He was dying for some of that meat and not hard tack and salt and pork. He gave the chef a couple of Dutch Guilders and sliced off a huge chunk of meat onto Jack's plate. Hmmm he thought so this is why Clay went here. He retained he gentleman pose and ate it like a civilized man. He cut the pieces and and ate it.

He looked over at the clock : 2:30. The sun shone brightly threw the windows. Jack walked out on the water front street. Down the street looked like some of his crew where running. They ran past him and yelled "Run!"

Jack looked down the street and a chef and well armed men running in pursuit. Jack ran to the ship where they where making ready to leave. "What did you do?"

"We took some beef, without paying. As it turns out the chef isn't very nice." One of the crew answered.

Jack shook his head and ran on board. He took the ship out into the harbor. He would just have to restock later. He was nearly out of sight when he saw another ship coming after them. A crew came up came up and asked "What are your orders sir.". Jack just smiled.

The crew hid under a crate near the gangplank. A huge Dutch man of war that was clearly new. Dutch troops dressed in orange trumped onto the ship onto the ship. Yelling orders. Jack and the crew stealth fully raised the crate and walked on board.

The crew abandoned the crate and took the riggers on the new ship. No troops where on deck. The giant man of war pulled away from the trireme. Just then the chef that was with the troops happen to see what was going on.

"Pirates!" he yelled. Suddenly the troops ran up onto the deck. Jack who was on the forecastle yelled "Thanks for giving us a new ship, the other one was kind of cramped."

The Dutch troops fired over railing. However they missed every shot. The Dutch captain ordered his orderly "Get her in range of the guns."

The helms man yelled in discontent "Sir the oars are broken and rudders jammed."

The dutch captain cursed under his breath then turned to watch his his ship disappear over the horizon.

Jack looked over his new 48 gunned huge vessel the_ De meevaller_. Witch in Dutch meant godsend. Jack new that soon he would finally reach home.


	9. Brazil

Jack looked out over the the horizon he was now near the end of South America. He looked out over the coast and there he saw non other than Rio de Janeiro. He had thought about the many times that in private Raimundo and him had talked together as friends. It had been a weird relationship but friendship was odd in many ways.

He would describe the sun rise and and the towering figure of the lord there master. The many apartments lining the coast and the hustle and bustle of the water front activity. Now Jack looked over the sea into the town he had heard so much about. The Sun glistened over the hills illuminating the Jesus statue.

The image was beautiful in Jack's eyes A tear came to Jack's eye. And then he remembered Kimiko. The pain the suffering and the hardship she was going through. Jack felt light headed then rolled his eyes upward. The his legs got weak and he tumbled backwards.

The crew rushed to Jack's side as he laid in a trance like state. "Sir are you alright, Sir Sir ?" they asked worried.

Jack gained his posture and like he was coming back to reality resumed his normal blinking order. He stood up and wiped his orange jacket that he got from the ships cargo. "I'm fine" he said reassuring. All the crew gave a huff or a sigh of relief as there captain came to.

"Sir with your permission can we pull into port?" asked the mop headed young crew member.

The trauma Jack had just gone thought unnerved the goth. However the question had brought him back down to Earth. "Yes, sure." Jack gave his answer. Jack listened at the sudden silence around the ship.

The sailor gave a nod and did a quick salute and began to leave. But Jack felt as if he needed to talk a little. "Wait." he called out to the departing blond. He turned around and walked to Jack. Jack made a hand gesture to follow him.

Jack went over to where two wooden chairs where on the Forecastle. Jack sat down and made another hand gesture for him to sit down. "So... Jack began what do you think of the Brazilians. Oh and what is you name son?"

He raised his eyebrows and gave his answer "Well if you mean the race there fine but really you have to consider there accomplishments and there goals. Every man is created equal and no Jackass can say otherwise. Thats how I look at it. And my name is Alexander."

Jack took a big breath and looked over to the wayside town. "I have a friend at home. He was from this very same town. I wish I could see him again and my beautiful wife. It's been near two months now." Jack gave out a sigh.

Alexander gave grunt as he shifted in his chair and rubbed over where a bullet hole was. "Caring for ones friends and family is not at all uncommon. I would gladly want to be back in Lindisfarne drinking a cup of tea in my house. But the way I cope with it is that when I get home and see all that I love after some much longing and to see it all would make it all the sweeter.

Jack gave a friendly smile at the young mans advice. "Well thats pretty good advice by any mean Alexander. But I know that I can trust Raimundo with my life and all my well fare at home. I know that he wouldn't do anything bad."

Alexander smiled back and asked a question "So what did you do at home?"

Jack could only chuckle at that remark. "Well I was a collector of sorts." Jack remembered back to the first and last showdown with Kimiko and what was ironic was that they battled over his favorite Shen Gong Wu.

Alexander stood up and walked away as Jack looked over the ocean. Then he walked up to another shipmate. "Told you I would find out before you did." Alexander proclaimed. The other shipmate handed over 5 dollars.

Soon Jack thought he would be back home. Though he decided to take Alexander's advice and not to think of home and wife until a few times everyday. Jack took his cup of coffee and took a sip. When he had first landed in Lindisfarne he hated coffee it was true what everyone says coffee is an acquired taste.


	10. The Flying Dutchman

Jack was now off cape horn in his newly renamed ship the _Zooder Zee. _Jack was in his office looking over some papers. The only sounds where the creaking of the planks and a few yells of sailors. Then there was thumping and yelling.

Jack looked up from his papers in wonder. Then there was a tap on his door. "Come in." Jack answered.

Alexander came in a little tense. He gave Jack the news "Sir, there is a ship off the port bow you may want to see. "

Jack dropped what he was doing and picked up his telescope. He ran to the port bow to see a ship. It was a merchant ship that looked fairly old. Its sails where worn and torn. And on its mast glowed St. Elmo's fire.

"What is the name of that ship?" Jack yelled to the look out. Jack already had a good idea.

"The... Fleidger Hollander!" the look out replied.

A cold chill went up Jack's spine as he murmured to him self "The Flying Dutchman." The ship turned to its side and was heading toward the ship. No one could move not even Jack. He felt and invisible force hold him in place as the ghost ship approached.

Jack closed his eyes and fell to the deck no longer on his free will. Jack looked up to see before him the captain of this curse for over 400 years. The man who cursed the lord's angel and was condemned to sail for all eternity : Captain Hemlik Vanderdecken. He had read in a book of this man, and from accounts he was evil itself.

His coat was ripped on the edges. His lips frozen from the cold weather of Cape Horn. His black boots stained and worn from constant wearing. And his eyes that had an intensity that you would think Satan himself where looking at you.

He grabbed Jack by his coat and hauled him to his feet. "You his voice sounded with a strong Dutch accent, come with me."

Captain Vanderdecken led Jack across the gangplank where the zombie like crew of the Flying Dutchman started ominously at him. It was like they had never experienced unhappiness in there life. Which was probably true. He was led into the captain's accent cabin on Dutch Fluyt.

The captain closed the door behind him. He went to the window where he stared out into the cold sea below. Jack silently took his chair behind the desk that was in his office.

Captain Vanderdecken took a sharp intake of air then turned around. "Are you the one called Jack Spicer." He was strong and lacked kindness.

Jack's was almost quaking "Yes."

Captain Vanderdecken gave a evil grin as he saw Jack trembling his chair. This man obviously liked to see people suffer. He turned and spun a globe nearby. "Are you the one who controls that ship yonder."

Again Jack answered "Yes."

Captain Vanderdecken relaxed his face muscles into a rather calm look. In a normal voice he told Jack "I take pit y on your quest Jack Spicer. Come. He made a hand gesture for Jack to come over to the globe. "Put you hand on the globe." he commanded. Jack did as so and put his hands on it. Suddenly in Jack's mind was filled of images. He could see Raimundo giving Kimiko a flower on there date. Chase Young plotting with Wuya.

Jack was suddenly was pushed from the globe and landed on the floor. He was gasping for air. Over in the corner Vanderdecken was smoking a pipe. He puffed a few smoke clouds into the air. ""Do you understand what you must do. You must head to her and reclaim her from this betrayal. You will have to defeat Chase Young and I shall help you when the time is right."

Jack's eyes flickered open. "Sir you hit you head on your Cabin door when we summand you. Knocked you unconscious."

Jack went back into his cabin. "Was it all a dream?" Then looking out his window he saw the Flying Dutchman all aglow with St. Elmo's Green fire.


	11. The High Seas

(Thanks for the reviews especially you Luiz4200. This chapter is dedicated to you.)

Jack had stayed in his office for several days trying to get a mental hold on what he had seen from the other night. Thought the crew had tried to get him to come outside he sat in the darkness looking blankly at the wall.

This was the least of the crews problems. The wind had died and the ship sat still in the water not moving an inch. Several crew sat on the deck trying to be entertain themselves. A few where reading books from Jack's collection. Thought they where fairly complex novels it was better than nothing. Another was painting what looked like the crew getting the ship in Curacao.

Jack looked around and cautiously looked around the cabin. He took small steps as he made his way to his cabin's door. As he opened the barrier he made sure he didn't hit his head. The rays of sunshine blinded Jack momentarily. He rubbed his eyes and made his way to the forecastle.

He started out at the blue ocean, sparkles of light glistened from the endless seas. The Pacific sun beat downed on Jack's forehead causing specks sweat to form on Jack's forehead. He climbed the riggers till he got to the top of the main mast.

Jack made a few observations about the cloud patterns then started to make his way down. The out of the sea rose a huge monster with blue scales and a horn jutting out of his forehead. He submerged into the sea causing ocean to rock the ship. Jack just not flung onto the hard deck rushed to his cabin. He kicked the dresser and onto the right side opened a secret compartment that contained to spears and a Spanish Conquistador suit of armor along with a long sword. 

He put on the Conquistador armor and iron helmet with two spears in hand rushed out of his quarters. By now several of the crew had grabbed rifles. Then the huge monster rose off the left side of the ship. Several crew fired bullets but every time it would shrug it off.

Jack ran to the forecastle and threw one spear. It hit on the right side of the monster lodging itself between two scales. Giving a war cry threw the other spear, this one hit him near the wear his shoulders would be.

It let a squeal of pain and started rolling his head from left to right. Jack pulling out the longsword held it out before him, letting the sun glisten on it. He ran swiftly along the railing and jumped on the monster. He stabbed it several times in the neck area.

The beast swung his head furiously knocking Jack off his back throwing him on the ship. The creature raised his head about to devour Jack alive. Jack's lips where bleeding as he saw the beast coming at him. Then "Boom,Boom,Boom."

The roar of cannons could be heard. The lower cannons blasted off there explosive charges into the terrible monster. The monster let out one more howl and went beneath the waves. Jack stood up taking in big breaths stood up.

"We cant stay!" Jack yelled "Man your oars and get rowing now! Put every mile between us and this accursed place. I don't care if you have to use your handkerchiefs get moving!" The crew sprang into action. Suddenly the wind blew again and the ship sped away from the sight.

Jack made his way to the front of the ship. The waves crashing against the ship as it sped out toward Asia. Never would Jack complain about his parents making him go through long church sessions anymore.

Meanwhile ...

Chase looked through a globe like that of Captain Vanderdecken put his was levitating. Chase opened his eyes in anger. "Why didn't it work!" he yelled. He turned up the nearby table in anger. "He can't make it back! He mustn't get back!"

"NOOOOOO!" ...


	12. Japan

The fog rose off the water. The gallant ship nearing Jack pulled into port. Jack looked at his surroundings at the calm water. Japan at last , Tokyo and beyond. He had gone double time across the seas to get there. Jack had promised as soon as he got there they could go home. Jack's appearance had changed a lot since he left Lindisfarne.

He now had a mustache, his skin a less pale color, along his cheeks had curved in. His orange jacket fluttering in the wind. The docking crew helped the ship pull in.

Jack stepped off the gangplank and onto the dock. The rest of the crew followed. The lined up and Jack stood before them and he began "Men you have followed me to the ends of the earth. I do not ask you to follow me any farther. We've been together for so long it is hard to say goodbye. I thank you for your service."

At this Jack walked down the dock toward Mr. Tohomiko's huge tower. The streets where a bustle with men and women, beggars and vendors. Jack blended in almost perfectly. Though Jack had the weird felling that someone was watching him.

Then some one tapped him on the shoulder. It was Alexander. Alexander gave his plea "Sir, can I join you. Please."

Jack shrugged his shoulders "I don't see why not. The more the merrier." his voice calm as ever. The duo headed across the square into the huge business.

He and Alexander sat in the lobby as they waited for the call to meet Mr. Tohomiko. Jack read through an article of readers digest. Alexander waited patiently. Then over the intercom the secretary called them in.

Jack and Alexander walked beside each other down the very large and long hallway till they came to the elevators. Jack grasped the elevator rails as it flew into the air. 9,10,11,12. and finally 15.

The elevator opened on the top floor with only a few offices and one big one. Jack cautiously opened the door. The big desk that Jack had remembered before was still there but a few paintings where now on the wall and a picture of Kimiko.

Mr. Tohomiko was in his chair facing out looking over the Tokyo skylight. "Oh, your hear about the A.C its been out for some time and i can't get it to work." he said a bit worried.

Jack cleared his throat. Mr. Tohomiko turned around and was about to say something then looked at the stranger. He looked squinting his eyes for a long time trying to remember who the figure ahead of him was.

Suddenly he stopped squinting eyes and walked slowly over to Jack. "Jack is that you?" he asked his voice sounding suspicious. "Yes Mr.Tohomiko its me.".

He shook his head "No I'm dreaming, your dead, you died in the lake at the reception. Now get out impostor or I'll get security up here.

Jack now very angry yelled at him "You doubter how dare you! I am your in-law. And i swear by that which runs in my veins i am the son of Thomas and Margaret Spicer!"

Mr Tohomiko recognized Jack. He walked up to him. "So you have returned."

He paused for a second then continued " We have to call my daughter so she can hear the good news."

He went for the phone that was lying on his desk. "No!" Jack yelled. "We cannot do that. I need to get into the temple unrecognized."

He gave a nod. "Well I will aid you. Here" he handed a pair of keys to Jack.. " These will aid you, the keys to a motor cycle for you and your friend."

"Thank you Mr. Tohomiko."

He gave a smile "I bless your noble journey, goodbye Jack."

As soon as he was done Jack and Alexander headed for the door. They went down past the lobby to the downstairs parking lot. Over on the far left of the garage was a motor cycle but not the one Jack was expecting. It was a kentenkard. A half motor cycle half half track.

Inside the back seat was two Japan uniforms and passport across the fairy to China. Jack jumped in the drivers seat and Alexander in the back seat. The engine started it was mildly noisy as he pulled out of the garage.

Alexanders head bobbed as the kentenkard pulled out of the garage and out into the street. From the highest window Mr.Tohomiko had watched as Jack departed. "Yup, good kid. Lora when is the A.C repair man getting here!"

(I advice you to look up pictures of the kentenkard. I'm not good at describing cars.)


	13. Home at Last

The kettenkard sped across the dirts roads of China. Throwing dust into the wind as it went across the dusty trail. Jack's head bobbed up and down as Alexander drove the vehicle. They had now been traveling for 14 hours now and Jack was starting to get tired. Of course wouldn't anyone going 70 MPH in an open car.

The scenic country side of China rolled past. Acres of rice fields, and rural rivers. When Jack and Alexander would stop in some small village for gas for snacks the locals locked at the technology in fascination. As if it was something that had popped out of a fantasy book.

Though Jack had gotten quiet bored of looking at the scenery and couldn't talk to Alexander over the roar of the engines he knew he would get there soon. In the far distance Jack could see the round mountains covered with snow that on the other side where only about 10 miles from the xiaolin temple.

Jack had thought of a plan he would with his new looks go into the temple unrecognized. Then will quietly slip word to Kimiko about his return. Afterwards he would confront Raimundo. Although he might have to fudge the truth a bit it seemed rational.

At the top of the ridge Alexander switched places with Jack. Jack was now in the passenger seat. And there it was over in the ridge ... the xiaolin temple. The gentle river flowing beside it cut off from all outsiders except by road.

Alexander reved the engine causing mud to splatter off the back tracks. At fast speed he raced toward his wife and destiny ...

Rai stood in the courtyard of the temple. He picked a flower from the garden area. He was going to a cafe with with Kimiko as a date. As he was walking over to the barracks he heard the temple horn. He raced up to the sentry tower where the temple guard stood. On the road Rai looked at a vehicle throwing up tons of dust.

The temple gates creaked open as the kettenkard rolled in. In the passenger seat was a blonde haired man in his early 20's with a olive green uniform on with th insignia of a Major. In the drivers seat in the front was a tow headed boy in his late teenage years with the insignia of a corporal.

The major jumped out to meet Master Fung coming over to them. "Greetings traveler, can I help you?"

"Yes, my corporal and I need food a shelter for the night. We are headed with information to Russia with a delivery. We will gladly pay you" he started to pull out his wallet.

Then Master Fung made a hand gesture to put it away. "No my friends you are my guest and I will gladly let you stay and give you food."

"Thank you, for your hospitality toward the Tsar's troops (i didn't want to say mother Russia)." Raimundo looked at the two solders. He shrugged his shoulders and continued.

Later ...

At the great hall Jack and Alexander sat next together as they ate there modest dinner- a chunk of beef with some beer. Jack sipped out of his mug and watched Kimiko on the far side of the table of monks. Here raven now no longer in pigtails but let loose.

Thought a little more fatter (pregnant) she still remained happy and had her makeup still on properly in place on her face. Yes she was still the same. Jack gave a smirk and continued eating.

After dinner Kimiko headed toward he bedroom. The doctor said it was a good idea to get more sleep. But unknown to her Jack was creeping in the shadows. As she walked humming a tune Jack put her hand over her mouth and turned her around.

Turning her around he made a hand gesture to follow him. She did as such and led her to her bedroom. Making sure no one was around he closed the door. She asked kind of annoyed "What are you doing?"

"Kimiko" he began "It's me Jack." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No I'm sorry, my husband is dead." she informed him.

Jack sighing answered "OK I'll prove it to you. OK I remember that night. It was in the Dutch Colonial. We where together in our bed. And later you told me your sweet spot ... it was on the base of your neck."

She looked at him as if he had been dropped from heaven, as if the lord commanded him to come back. "Oh Jack" she embraced him around his midsection letting salt tears fall. "It really is you."

"Yes my dear Kimiko I have returned. And boy it's been along time." For the next hour Jack explained the great adventure that he had been to. She listen in awe as her long lost husband explained the strange place he had visited.

"After I slew the monster we headed to Japan and got one of your father's car and here I am."

Kimiko was delighted by the long adventure. "Well I'm just glad your home. Oh.. also I'm pregnant.

Jack wasn't surprised. "Well lets go tell Raimundo."

Kimiko happily agreed "Good idea lets go."

Chase's layer ...

Chase was looking through his portal to see Raimundo just finishing eating. "Raimundo you have outlived your usefulness."

At this Chase cut a portal with the golden tiger claws and was off.

Raimundo stumbled across the courtyard drunk. The portal opened up and Chase came wielding the knife that killed Anthony.

He stabbed it in Raimundo's chest. He fell down clutching his chest fell on the dusty area. Chase left in a rush. He let a groan of pain. Just as Jack and Kimiko came stepped outside. Kimiko let out a scream. Jack ran over to him. Raimundo had finally recognized Jack at that moment.

Jack ran over to him. Jack put pressure on the wound. Raimundo taking short shallow breaths spoke his voice quivering "Jack, forgive me."

Jack nodded his head in a no way. "No this wasn't your fault."

Raimundo gabbing Jack's collar "Yes it was, I payed Chase." he was now subtlety sobbing. "I tired to take you woman, I payed an assassin to kill you, and now I've fallen into my own greed."

Jack nodded his head again. "Please forgive me." he pleaded.

"I forgive you"

At that he gagged and laid his he down. He let out one breath then died. His eyes now gray stared blankly in the cool sunset air. Jack looked at him his lower lip quivering. Then started quietly sobbing thought it gained volume.

He looked up tears still in his eyes. He ran over to gate and started running to Chase's layer.


	14. The Final Battle

Jack dressed in his conquistador suit cut through the forest with his longsword. A brier patch caught his sock. He cut down the bush and continued down the path. And every step brought him closer to Chase Young.

Chase sat in his chair in his fortress , he gazed at the fire in the fireplace a cup of oolong tea beside him taking soft sips . Then ...

Flashback ...

Chase had gotten up off the deck of his ship. It swayed to one side as the hurricane raged around them. Rain poured down the thunder and lightning booming. There where many shouts of anguish and disgust from the crew : "Say your prayers." , "Ready the lifeboats" where common.

The a creak. The sound of snapping wood and cables could be heard. In a second the ship split in half pouring all its cargo into the ocean. The two haves floated then both went under. Chase floated on the ocean. The cries for help where everywhere.

Chase took a piece of broken wood. He floated up and down on the waves. Soon the cries died down till there was no more, they had all drowned. Chase closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was on a deck. Over looking him was Captain Vanderdecken, his tombstone teeth looked gruesomely from his mouth. Thunder illuminating his face. "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, where you will spend eternity on my ship." he spat the last word.

Chase looked around at the dutch merchant ship. Its sails worn and torn and St. Elmo's fire still on the mast. Chase hit Vanderdecken in the jaw and made a run for it. Vanderdecken fell to deck and let out a groan of pain.

He dived into the ocean and using the last stores of energy swam for the shore. He hit the shore and fainted.

End of Flashback

Jack burst into Chase's fortress sword wielded. Chase immediately got up with the sword of the storm. "Jack you where foolish to come here."

"This is for Raimundo, you swine." They started going into combat. Chase making long broad strikes why Jack making short shallow defenses and parries. Chase pushed Jack up into the balcony over looking the inside lake.

Suddenly Chase hit Jack's sword into the lake and pushed him down making a sword strike across his chest. Jack held his chest as he lay bleeding on the causeway. Chase gave a smirk as he was about to finish him off.

Suddenly from the top of the ceiling a green portal came up. Out of the portal Captain Vanderdecken came frowning hard. Then twisted his mouth into a evil smile. "Chase Young you owe me your soul."

"No, no I escaped that fate." He laughed manically and took Chase in his arms and disappeared. His laughter still radiating through the hollow structure.

Jack looked around. Darkness was coming to the corners of his eyelids. So this is what if feels like to die Jack thought, the darknesses consumed him.

(The end? Your the reader tell me.Review.)


	15. What Happened?

Jack opened his eyes.. Sun rays radiated into the canvas covering. His eyes fluttered again to see his surroundings. He was laying on a cot in a tent. On the right was a table with medical supplies and on his left corner was a chair.

Laying on his right was Kimiko her hand over his chest which was covered with a bandage. He moved his chest, with this moment Kimiko's eyes fluttered open and she yelled with relief "Jack tank God your awake."

"Really Kim did you come into Heaven too." Jack asked.

"Jack your not dead." she replied.

"I'm not. Then what happened."

She jumped out of the bed and headed for the chair. She pulled the chair up and started explaining. "Well after you left me and Alexander headed after you. We found you half-dead on the balcony. Loading you into the Kettenkard and headed straight to the temple."

"As it turns out Master Fung use to be a surgeon. So I decided to keep at your side all night." Jack let out a sigh. "And another big surprise..."

"What?" Jack asked anticipatively.

"Raimundo lives!" she said in a girlie voice.

Jack looked in disbelief "But I saw him die."

"As it turns out he only fainted from loss of blood, Master Fung was able to revive him."

Then on crutches and with a bandage on his chest as well Raimundo walked in the room. His charismatic smile shining brightly. Jack clutching his chest ran over to him and embraced him. After second he let go. "You OK."

"Yeah I'm fine." Raimundo said his voice a little weak. "Just a little sore is all."

Jack smiled again "I'm glad your well." The trio walked outside to see the sun shining down on the Xiaolin temple. The chirping of birds was in the air... perfect.

Epilogue ...

Jack was bending down at Kimiko's bedside. "Push Kimi, Push. She let out a cry of pain as she pushed harder. Jack held up his child. "It's a boy." In Jack's hand was a boy with red hair and Kimiko's eyes.

Jack and Kimiko retired into the Dutch Colonial home. Jack made a fortune of his adventures by posting them on They remained friends with the xiaolin monks. Chase serves forever on the Flying Dutchman forever scrubbing the decks. The Zooder Zee returned to England and just as Jack promised they all lived in fairly big lots of land. Alexander returned to Lindisfarne to become the head monk in Anthony's stead.

(Well should I make a sequel or happily ever after.)


End file.
